


Invitation

by GlitchyGrin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, I got my inspiration from it, I put it as the parent work, M/M, Michael Being A Dick, at the beginning anyway, something like this has been done before, sort of, sorta - Freeform, they are coworkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchyGrin/pseuds/GlitchyGrin
Summary: Adam was sure that his coworker hated his guts, and he has convinced himself that the feeling is mutual- but he gets invited over to Michael's house and everything goes uphill from there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (^I used the idea of "Enemies-to-friends-to-lovers" from that fic^)
> 
> \--
> 
> I noticed a lack of Michael/Adam short stories and I found that absolutely unacceptable, so here I am adding to the archive!

Adam entered the lounge, trying not to make it visibly obvious that he was upset when he realized who else was here. It was his coworker, Michael; who, he was positive, hated his guts just as much as Adam hated his, or as much as Adam pretended to hate his. To put it into simpler terms- if Adam was the hero in a movie, Michael Shurley would surely be his arch nemesis.

Their despise for each other had probably started on the first day Adam came in to work. Michael had informed all of the new workers of the proper way to do certain things in a very-less-than-polite manner then any of them had expected; but Adam swore that Michael had singled him out when being particularly harsh. And the rude introduction to the job made Adam mess up a little more than he would have liked, more so when Michael was walking around to make sure everyone was doing their job correctly.

Michael would always give Adam this more-than-disappointed look before cleaning up whatever mess had been made, scolding Adam as he did so. It wasn't that long ago that Michael's attitude took a turn for even worse, he was constantly scrutinizing everyone and didn't give anyone a break no matter how insignificant the mistake was. His rare smile, only seen when people happen to be in the right place at the right time, turned into a seemingly non-existent one; but, for all of the shit he put them through, nobody ever showed any interest in quitting or complaining to the manager about Michael's behavior. As a matter of fact, the thought had only crossed Adam's mind once; and that was just because Michael had thrown the empty threat, of having Adam fired, into the air.

At this point in time, Adam was trying to avoid any confrontation with his grumpy colleague best he could given the circumstances. The two shared a silent, weary look for only a moment. They went about their own business in the fairly small room without having to communicate in any way, but Adam could sense that the silence was heavy and uncomfortable; as if they both had something they wanted to say but saying it might send even more bad vibes than the two were already transmitting to each other.

_It would probably be best just to address whatever issue Michael has with me before I leave the room_ , Adam thought to himself; but he knew it wasn't going to happen, considering this is what he thought every time he was in a room alone with the other man. 

He never built up enough courage to actually start up a conversation with Michael. Though, this time it didn't seem like he would need to, Michael was looking at him expectantly and Adam immediately realized that he had been staring and not actually paying attention.

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked, embarrassed. He didn't catch what Michael said when he repeated his question because his ears picked up the words but his brain didn't put them into sentences correctly. He looked confused and his face felt hot, Michael sighed and repeated a third time.

Once more Adam completely missed it, he swore that Michael's voice was lower this time. But he felt like Michael would just drop the conversation if he asked him to repeat it a fourth time, so he just blinked a few times and nodded his head. He could only hope that it was a yes or no question, or a question at all. 

"Alright, here," Michael said, looking a little suspicious of Adam's sporadic head nods. Before long a piece of paper was in Adam's hands "Don't forget, eight oclock sharp. I'm not fond of people being late to anything, even as slightly informal as this." 

That was all Adam got before Michael turned on his heels and quickly absconded.

Adam unfolded the paper and found an address written down.  
He spoke aloud into the empty room "What have I just gotten myself into?"

** _\--_ **

At seven thirty, Adam was pacing his living room and trying to decide why Michael would invite him over. Adam pondered it aloud to help his thought process work quicker "Maybe he wanted to watch a movie, should I bring some sort of food with me? What if it is just a party for work or something, and he felt obligated to invite me?"

Eventually it was nearly time for him to leave the house, knowing how Michael felt about punctuality. He decided that attending in casual clothes and not bringing anything with him was probably the safest thing to do, he could always just say he forgot stuff at home. 

Soon enough, Adam left the house with his headphones plugged in and his gps directing him while he walked towards Michael's house. He got there a few minutes before eight and sat down on the front step, noticing the lack of more than four cars in the driveway. Adam mentally crossed out the option that this could have been a party, which made him confused as to why his coworker had invited him, especially since they didn't get along. Adam would have to ask tonight about Michael's undying hatred towards him, or else he would never end up asking.

Adam checked his watch and jumped up quickly, and knocked on the door, when he realized that it was 8 o'clock. Just a few seconds later the door opened and Adam was met with the familiar face he saw daily.

"Hello Adam, I'm glad you could make it on time," Michael said, moving to the side to let Adam in, immediately poking his head outside and looking into the driveway with a quizzical look; but he didn't say anything when he closed the door.

"Hey. Yea, I made it." Adam stood uncomfortably, looking around the room and deeply inhaling the scent of fresh food that wafted into the room.

"Well, dinner's ready so you can leave your sweater on the hook here- it get's hot in the dining room." Michael said, waiting patiently for Adam to comply, which he quickly did.

Michael walked into, what could only be assumed to be, the dining room with Adam trailing behind silently; when they entered the younger man couldn't help but double take at the amount of people sitting at the fairly large table in the middle of the room. 

"Why are we in the dining room again?" Adam asked, trying to find a familiar face among the table, which he did not. Michael stopped in his tracks and turned to face him, almost causing Adam to bump into him.

"Do you not use a dining room to dine?" He questioned back, making Adam's mind run a muck in bewilderment at the realization that he had been invited to dinner at his arch nemesis' house.

"Okay, I get it. It was a dumb question, stop looking at me like that." He said, standing next to Michael awkwardly as he sat at the head of the table. Most of the chairs were taken, and the ones that weren't would soon be occupied as well, but Adam noticed that there was a single empty seat, conveniently, right next to Michael. And he found himself sitting there quickly so that he could be next to someone he knew, albeit sort of hated; but still familiar all the same.

Michael suddenly raised his voice to be heard over the loud table, and it made Adam jump considering he had never heard Michael actually yell, "Everyone!" He waited a moment for people to stop talking, and hush the ones talking around them.

When the room got as quiet as it could with the amount of people occupying it, Michael continued, "I would like to introduce our guest very quickly so that we can start eating. This is Adam." He gestured to the man who gave a little wave to the people now staring at him. "Adam this is," Michael warily looked at everyone else with a hint of distaste in his eyes "My family, or at least some of it." 

There were a few murmured greetings throughout the small crowd of people before someone made the first move for the food; and, as if a lever had been switched, everyone practically pounced at the food all at once. Adam looked at Michael, who didn't seem even slightly surprised at the sudden burst of energy zipping throughout the room like electricity through water.

Though the rest of the room was buzzing, the two remained quiet, until Adam finally managed to convince himself to finally address the big question, "Michael?" He started, raising his voice so that the other man could hear him.

"Hm?" He hummed, mouth full of food.

"I was wondering," He said, wondering if he could actually ask without seeming like an asshole "Why you, ya know, hate me?" His voice got a lot lower towards the end of his sentence, finishing just barely audible above the rest of the noise in the room. He averted his gaze to the food on his plate which he poked subconsciously with his fork.

But the other man wasn't as bashful and he soon began to sweat under Michael's intimidating stare, he seemed to be processing what had been asked. "I come off as hateful?" He asked aloud, the question aimed more towards himself then anyone else. "I don't hate you, Adam. If I did I don't see the logic in inviting you over for dinner." 

His eyebrows rose in surprise, looking up at Michael "Really? You always seem to deject me whenever I do literally anything." 

"I never thought my behavior was being interpreted that way, I think you can do better than most of our other colleagues so I push you a little more than everyone else." Michael explained, looking like he had more to say.

Adam waited a moment, but Michael didn't continue; and he did not push any further despite his curiosity. The rest of the meal went fairly silent between the two of them, just occasional small talk about work and their lives outside of work. Knowing that Michael didn't completely resent him as a person meant a lot to him, and he felt more at ease around the man than he ever had.

He felt that the night flew by way too quickly for his liking. It seemed like mere seconds before Michael was walking him back to the front door and throwing another confused look outside.

"What?" Adam asked, looking outside and, after not seeing anything out of ordinary, beginning to step out of the house.

Michael held his hand out and stopped Adam from going any further. "Where did you park your car?" He asked

Feeling a little embarrassed, Adam rubbed the back of his neck and admitted "I don't own a car, I walked."

"You walked," Michael repeated back, no expression on his face but the tension in his shoulder's enough to explain how uncomfortable he felt letting Adam walk home.

Michael allowed Adam to walk out and before he could even turn around to thank him the door was closed behind him. He turned, expecting to be looking at the closed door, just to run right into Michael; the door was closed behind him.

He had his keys in hand and walked ahead of Adam towards one of the four cars. "I'm driving you home." He announced, leaving no room for argument as he stepped into the car and started it up.

Adam, who was nervous about having to walk home alone with the danger's that came with the dark lurking around each corner, rushed to the passengers side and opened it for himself. "Thanks," He mumbled, trying not to look like Michael had just saved his life by offering him a ride.

And that was it, the rest of the car ride was silent except for Adam telling Michael when to turn and, when they reached it, which driveway to pull into.

Michael unlocked the doors and Adam took off his seatbelt, feeling like he should thank Michael again for his kindness. Adam leaned across the seat and wrapped his arms around Michael hesitantly.

Michael stiffened but, eventually, slowly moved his arms from his sides to around Adam.

"Thanks" he says into Michael's shirt, jumping out of the car the second the two let go. He rushed into his house after waving one last time.

** _\--_ **

Adam wasn't sure what he was expecting when he walked into work the next day, definitely not hugs and kisses from his new "best friend", but the usual cold and unforgiving attitude that Michael had wasn't altered since last night's dinner.

There were small things, though, that only Adam seemed to notice. Michael no longer gave him 'the look' whenever he messed up, and didn't even heave a sigh as he began to clean whatever-it-was up. He still judged everyone for every little thing they did, but whenever he pointed something out it sounded more like constructive criticism in Adam's ears.

It had been maybe two weeks after the dinner at Michael's house and there was still no comment made on Michael's unusual change in behavior from Adam-it just seemed like a small change that Michael probably decided to try- until Adam "accidentally" knocked over an entire rack of tools that the construction men in the building were using, which is to say that he was tripped by some asshole while walking by it. Luckily, no one was hurt, but Adam still expected to get told off when Michael walked out and had to apologize to the men on Adam's behalf.

"Adam, can I talk to you?" Was all that Michael said before hurrying into the empty lounge, Adam following decently far behind "Today, please" Michael added impatiently from the doorway.

He quickened his step reluctantly, entering the lounge and preparing himself for an earful.

"Do you need to sit down or something? You've been knocking over stuff and falling over all day." Michael asked, offering Adam some cold water which he gladly accepted. He drank the water slowly so he wouldn't have to actually say anything, hoping that by the time he finished taking his slow swig Michael would take the hint and drop the subject; and, surprisingly, he did.

Adam felt tempted to question Michael's motives for suddenly acting more nice than usual, despite how subtle the difference was between his old and his new attitude, but restrained himself for the sole purpose of not bringing too much attention to it. He feared that if he brought it up, Michael would get the wrong idea and start acting like he used to. 

But, Michael was already looking at Adam expectantly because he looked like he had something to ask. Michael's ears were reached with a simple, yet surprising, request.

"Do you maybe want to come over to my house after work today?" 

Michael looked confused at the change in subject, and Adam looked like he wasn't sure why those words left his mouth but neither of them objected to the words anyway.

"Sure," Michael said with a single nod, and Adam was dismissed a few moments after- to which he quickly hurried out of the room to stop Michael from noticing the smile that was on his face.

It had been accidental, but he was glad that his brain hadn't spouted out some sort of nonsense and actually got him something- which, in this case, was a chance to see Michael outside of work again. And, throughout the rest of the day, Adam couldn't help but realize that, even when he so-called "hated" the man, he had always been intrigued and drawn to Michael in a way he couldn't really explain.

Having him over would definitely give Adam a chance to explore and understand this tight feeling in his chest whenever Michael was around.

** _\--_ **

Three knocks resounded from the door, music to Adam's ears as he gave the now-clean room a once-over before opening it for Michael to walk in and look around.

"Hello Adam,"

"Hey, uhm I'll go put your sweater in the closet take a seat," Adam said, not bothering to beat around the bush and taking Michael's sweater out of his hand while motioning to the living room.

Michael nodded and walked into the room Adam had pointed to. When he entered it, Michael had a suspicion that Adam didn't usually keep his living room this clean- considering how much of a klutz he could be at work. But he didn't say anything when he sat down and patiently waited for Adam to walk into the room.

"Are you always this slow when walking? I never noticed that." Michael called out just a few moments before Adam entered the room.

"I was stuck in the closet." Adam said innocently, and he had to take a minute and backtrack to what he said when Michael started laughing.

He had never heard him laugh before and couldn't understand what was so funny about his statement.

"Me too," Michael said, his shoulders still moving as he silently laughed. And Adam finally understood why Michael found what he said amusing.

When the realization dawned on him, his face went red and he smiled brightly while shutting his eyes tight and covering his face "That's not what I meant and you know it!" He sat down next to the older man, who was just calming down from his mini fit of laughter.

"I can't believe you," Adam mumbled with a grin still on his face "We are going to watch a movie." He announced, picking up the remote on the table next to the couch and turning on the tv.

He clicked on the Netflix icon and turned to Michael, he had asked around and found out that Michael likes horror films. He wasn't a big fan himself, but he felt a need to impress the man so he had spent a few hours browsing and making it look like he had watched a few while also searching up how the movies ended.

"You have anything particular in mind?" Michael asked, glancing at the screen with an impressed look.

Adam nodded and felt proud of himself for getting a positive reaction out of Michael, he had picked a movie at random and not had enough time to actually read up on it so he hoped that it wouldn't frighten him too badly. He clicked on "The Babadook" and inched closer to Michael just a bit.

But by the end of the movie he was clutching Michael and had his face buried in his side. Michael's eyes were glued to the screen and his arm was wrapped around Adam's shoulders.

"It's over, Adam." Michael said just as the credits began to roll, he looked at Adam with raised eyebrows.

"Really? Well that wasn't too scary!"

"You weren't watching for over half of it." He claimed with a small grin on his face. He still had his arm around Adam because when he started to remove it, Adam had grabbed it and pulled it back over him.

Adam was, at this point, curled into a ball beside Michael with his arms around the other's torso "Are you sure? I'm pretty sure I only looked away for a few minutes."

Michael sighed and moved his legs onto the couch and under Adam, forcing the younger man to loosen himself up so that he was practically laying on top of the other "You don't usually watch horror movies do you?" He asked, tilting his head back so his neck was exposed.

"Yea, I don't. Honestly, I'm a little scared." Adam admitted, a little embarrassed but silently hoping that this would encourage Michael to stay for a little while longer.

"If you're scared I could stay the night and just leave early tomorrow morning, it's not like either of us have to work on a Sunday so we should be fine." Michael suggested, and Adam swore he heard a hint of hopefulness under that monotonous voice.

"Yes!" He said, arms tightening themselves around Michael's form "But could you maybe bring us to the bedroom? Sleeping on the couch will hurt your back, trust me."

"Me bring both of us to the bed? What's wrong with your legs?" Michael asked looking back at Adam with a quirked eyebrow "Plus, I just got comfortable"

" _Please?_ "

Even with his eyes closed Adam could practically see the face Michael definitely made when he lifted the both of them off of the couch and began walking with Adam in his arms. When they were back to the main entrance Adam lazily pointed to the bedroom door. Michael sighed and opened it, walking in and dropping Adam onto the bed.

"Hey!" Adam said, sitting upright.

With a shrug Michael laid down next to him and only tensed up a little when Adam pulled himself back on top of him. He, eventually, wrapped his arms around Adam in return and hummed lightly to soothe his nerves. Adam put his head onto Michael's chest and inhaled the scent of the cologne that he wore at work, the entire situation seemed so surreal to him and he reached a hand up to run his fingers through Michael's hair to make sure it wasn't just him dreaming. He rolled next to him after a few minutes, so he could sleep without struggling to breathe under Adam's body weight, and cuddled up into his side.

When he was half asleep but still fairly conscious, Michael leaned down and placed a light, hardly noticeable, kiss onto Adam's lips and put his head back down. His eyes were closed just in time to miss Adam mouth the words 'I love you' and allow a sleepy smile to adorn his features.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you liked the story please feel free to leave me some feedback, constructive criticism is always appreciated!  
> \--  
> Just putting it out there that this here in my tumblr: http://glitchygrin.tumblr.com/ so, follow me there to get possible previews of my stories, request something, or really just to say hi! (Or just tag something under "GlitchyGrin")


End file.
